


Get It

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dorrie6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get It

**Author's Note:**

> For dorrie6.

_You get me sometimes. I don't know what it is, but when I'm trying to say... and you **know**_.

"Harry? You alright?" Ron's brow creased. Harry smiled, tight and half sincere.

"Yeah," he said, ducking his head over his pudding, custard dripping from his spoon, avoiding Hermione's piercing eyes. "Just a bit... exams, you know."

Hermione seemed satisfied with that answer; sat back, concentrating on turning her rice pudding blue. Every bit of practise helps, she reasoned.

Harry sneaked another look at Malfoy, almost relieved when steely grey eyes met his. He nodded, and Malfoy sneered and nodded back.

_See?_


End file.
